


Older Sisters (Ruin Everything)

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coma Dream, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Sisters, awkward!daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bethy, that man is lookin' over here again," Maggie pointed out quietly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older Sisters (Ruin Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always enjoyed the theory that TWD is just Rick's really intense coma dream, and wanted to do something with the idea of everyone being destined to meet in some capacity. The following is just one silly glimpse into a potential meeting between Beth and Daryl (and Maggie). I think we need silly now more than ever, don't you?
> 
> I hope to write more potential Bethyl meetings in this universe, and maybe some other romances and friendships as well.
> 
>    
> Warning(s): embarrassment

"Bethy, that man is lookin' over here again," Maggie pointed out quietly. She rested her elbow on the café table, hiding a smile behind her hand.

Beth rolled her eyes. "You've said that three times now." And every time, she didn't see anyone looking over.

"I'm not lyin'! You keep turnin' around, so he turns away," Maggie protested.

"Is he invisible? I don't see anyone."

"Smartass. Use your phone."

"Fine," Beth sighed. She pulled out her phone and brought up the camera. "This is makin' me look silly. Who takes a selfie while they're eating?"

"I don't know. Who has a sexy older man starin' at them, and doesn't believe their very trustworthy sister?"

"Don't pull the trustworthy card. I remember the seventh grade," Beth retorted, lifting the phone and pretending to take a picture.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Never." She brought the phone close to her face, eyes crossing. "Which one is he?"

Maggie reached over the table and grabbed the phone. She zoomed in, and passed it back. She tapped the screen. "That one."

Beth gulped. "Are you sure he wasn't lookin' at you?"

"Nope, that piece of hot trouble in a leather vest is lookin' at you."

"He hasn't come over," Beth noted.

"Maybe he's shy, or the type of guy that doesn't want to bother you."

"Or maybe he's tryin' to read the menu board."

Maggie's expression turned sly. "We should ask him."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, no, no," Beth babbled, but she was ignored as Maggie stood up from their table and began to walk over to the attractive man. "I hate you so much." She tried to pull her back.

"Hi, excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but I noticed you checkin' out my sister," Maggie began, gleefully ignoring the man's deer in the headlights expression, "and she doesn't believe me."

Beth hid her face in her hands. What did she do to deserve this?

The man cleared his throat nervously. For a tough-looking man, he seemed to not be immune to the awkwardness Maggie unleashed on them all. "Pretty hair. I, uh, gotta go," he rumbled.

Beth and Maggie watched him scurry away like he was being chased by hellhounds. He jumped on a motorcycle and sped away. 

Beth smacked her sister's arm. "Look at what you did."

"Oops."

 

_"In other news, local hero and Sheriff's Deputy Richard Grimes has officially thrown his hat into the ring, declaring he is running for the office of Sheriff. This comes nearly four years to the day that Grimes survived a near fatal shooting--"_

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie Greene, go to your room! Not cool.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owners. I only own this cookie dough that I'm totally not eating directly out of the package. Don't look at me!


End file.
